Help:Roleplaying
This is the official Bravoverse Wiki Roleplaying policy. Roleplaying is the heart and soul of the Battle Series canon. While writing backstories without roleplaying is necessary, roleplaying is the key to the fan-fiction. How can I roleplay? Roleplaying is simple. Just create a character and then contact an Admin to see if your character is canonical. He can help you make a better character. Just don't leave everything to them. The what not to do's Here are some of the things we at the Bravoverse don't allow. Failure to stop doing these things could get a person banned. Please carefully read. *'"Sabotage"' is when a roleplayer randomly does something incredibly unintelligent and kills everyone around him. This behavior is unacceptable and generally ignored. *'"God-Modding"' is when a player does something incredibly difficult to the roleplay and storyline. Like Sabotage, it is often ignored. *'"Spam"' is when a person explodes several comments on the threads, causing confusion to many attempting to join the RP. *'"Picture abuse" '''is when someone continuously spams generally pointless photos, when they could live without them. *'"Canon abuse"' is when one continuously creates inconsistencies that alter from the already determined storyline. *'"Overpowering" is a term used for those who create a character with insane power capable of incinerating entire armies instantly. *"Long-Term Decision abuse"' is when a person creates various variables that interfere with the set path of our canon. All roleplayers are expected to understand what has happened, and where the story is heading. The what to do's In order to roleplay, one must first go through these steps. #First things first, one must create a character. Characters must be powerful only to a certain limit. #Contact a local Administrator to check and see if your character is canonical. ##If it isn't, the Administrator can help you create one that follows pre-determined canon. #Ask the Admin to find the next opening for your character to join the roleplay. #Join the game! Once you join, feel free to make minor alters to your own personal storyline, and even create Non-Player Characters! Styles of Roleplay There are various different styles and techniques used to convey actions and dialogue. Narrative Style '''Narrative Style', also known as either Story Style or Classic Style, is a very common roleplay style outside of this wiki. It is used either always or on occasion by a few of our Senior RPers (Thel and Sean), and is useful for creating detailed storylines and actions for different characters. Many of our newer RPers start out with this style before converting to Script to put out posts quicker. This is because, while more detailed and well thought-out, Narrative Style takes time to type, and the user might miss out on others' posts while crafting their masterpiece. Example: Jim dived away from the shell in the nick of time, burying his face in the sand to hide from the ghastly heat. "Anna!", he cried back to the now collapsing shelter, "They're here! We gotta go! Now!" Script Style Script Style is the most common style in the Bravo community, used by the vast majority of our RPers (Locke, Jort, Dab, Commando, Coolbuddy, Vessel, Rskde). It is a very simple style, useful for dialogue and quick posts. It is sometimes used in conjunction with the Narrative Style, using Script only for speaking. It is quick and efficient, and requires very little reading for others to comprehend. Example: ''' Jim dives to avoid the shot. '''Jim: Anna! They're coming! We gotta go! Now! Example (With Narrative): Jim dived away from the shell in the nick of time, burying his face in the sand to hide from the ghastly heat. Jim: Anna! They're coming! We gotta go! Now! Forbidden Styles Many styles were previously banned or suggested against due to confusion, unintelligibility, or both. Those include First-Person Non-Quote RPing, Dungeon Master Style (Second-Person), and Asterisk Action. Also, it is advised that all out-of-character comments are put in parenthesis, so they aren't confused for in-game actions or dialogue. Example (First-Person): I dive away from the tank's shot. Anna, they're coming! Errors: Note that there are no quotes around the character's speech, leading to possible miscommunication. Example (Dungeon Master): You dive away from the shell just in time. Errors: The subject in this example, "you", is not defined. There is no way of telling who or what "you" is supposed to be. It can also be misinterpreted as controlling someone else's character. On top of that, players RPing in antagonist roles should not refer to the protagonists as "you" in actions, it just sounds silly. Example (Asterisk Action): *Dives away* Anna they're coming! *Gets up* We've gotta go! Now! Errors: This style is a chore to read and write when used in bulk, and is simply very unprofessional. Notes * are not allowed in the series for various reasons. *Come here to see our FAQ.